User talk:Guardianofthehall
Welcome! Congratulations on starting DC Hall of Justice Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Message from a Block Victim I'm sorry for being misunderstood I just want to add future facts, so can you block me now beacuse i'm really sorry for that action I did Squidville1 03:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Clock KIng: one or two guys? I was going to write the Clock King disambiguation page, but given the DCAU version's different name and appearance, I have to ask: is Fugate considered the DCAU version of Tockman, or a different character altogether? I'd go for the former, but since that's subjective, I wanted to know the wiki's criteria about it. D.A.Martin (talk) 15:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say go with having the page be Clock King, then separate by names, kinda like the Batman page. Titans (JLU) I noticed that there's enough Titans in the JLU line to make the team (Wally West, Hawk, Dove, Cyborg, Nightwing, Kyle Rayner and Speedy), so I tought about creating a team page for them in the wiki, but since the team doesn't oficially exist in the DCAU, I don't know if doing it. On one side, I think it's a good idea since there are other non-DCAU teams listed (like the Super Friends), but on the other side, these teams are "invoked" by the nature of some packs, unlike the Titans. I want to know what's your stance about it. D.A.Martin (talk) 18:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's still a good idea in the sense that you have the set available. Perhaps, you can just note on the description that they are never presented on the show as the team. The page will still be helpful to people who collect Titan figures. The whole Hawkworld mess I don't know what to do for the Hawkman and Hawkwoman respective disambiguation pages. For example, the Hawkman page could be separated into Carter Hall and Katar Hol, but both characters have been made into the same guy by several adaptations, and even in the comicbooks themselves (as the "Hawkgod" Hawkman). JLU Hawkman is Carter Hall, but he is also Katar Hol because that was his previous incarnation. I could run with it and write it as a disambiguation of only one character (so is for me, after all the continuity mess the character has had, but I'd want a second opinion), but then, should I write the name as Carter Hall or Katar Hol? Same case with Hawkwoman, but besides, should the disambiguation page be named Hawkgirl or Hawkwoman? She has had both codenames in comics, and while JLU had her as Hawkgirl (before becoming plain Shayera), it seems Young Justice uses the Hawkwoman moniker. Phew! I wrote so much that I'm not even sure if I wrote all my doubts about this. PS: However, what I do notice I forgot was to sign. D.A.Martin (talk) 17:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest go with just one page for Hawkman, since they're reincarnations of each other. My suggestion is just slash up ones that combine characters (like how he's Katar Hol/Carter Hall in New 52 and Joseph Gardner/Carter Hol/Katar Hol in JLU). As for Hawkgirl and Hawkwoman, that's a slightly different story. Shayera and Kendra are separate entities from the same entity. But maybe we can just go with one page, having all others redirect. Kendra Saunders, Shayera, Hawkwoman and Hawkgirl can all lead to Hawkwoman/Hawkgirl. Fastfood toys I was about to upload photos of the Happy Meal Legion figures but I don't know how to name the images. I thought about Fg-mcd-losh(charactername). Is it okay? Besides, I wanted to know how should be classified the fastfood toys pages. Each collection on its own page, one page per fastfood brand, only one page divided by brands or only one page divided by year? :Let's just label it roughly the same way we deal with toylines. Perhaps like Batman:The Brave and the Bold (McDonald's toyline) as a category that stores all the figure pages. Then McDonald's as the retailer page (probably better as a category as well). Resistance to be categorized The disambiguation pages for Deadshot and Wonder Girl aren't accepting categories; each time I write some on one of these two pages, they disappear. :That's odd. How did you add the categories? Edit page? Bottom of page add-on? ::Don't forget to sign your posts. Haha. We might be getting more editors on here soon. Man of Steel and Total Justice Would you like if I backtrack those two, or it's better if we keep focusing on Mattel lines?D.A.Martin (talk) 13:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure man, go for it. We'll work up a division as you go along. Just add stuff and let's see if they go there. No worries. Legacy or revamp? I was wondering if Evan McCulloch counted as a legacy character to Scudder as Mirror Master, since the equipment he was given was Scudder's, or as a revamp version as he didn't have any ties to Scudder, the Rogues or the Flash until later. Ditto for Michael Holt as Mr Terrific. His origin gets some inspiration from Sloane, but it's pretty indirect (which could also be said about Barry Allen, who is clearly a revamp character)D.A.Martin (talk) 17:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose for now, Mirror Master can be listed as a legacy character just cuz of the equipment he used. Barry Allen was supposed to be a revamp character but was later said to have been inspired (in-story) by Jay Garrick sorry was a total accident trying to add pictures and something got messed up so I tried to fix it my apology Hey just letting you know Club Infinite Earths has been cancelled enough people didn't buy in for 2014 so the club is over Club Eternia will continue KamenRiderWiki NBAJammer had blocked me for hypocritical reasons and I know you're one of the admins I'am reaching out to you for help. (MysteriousRider102 (talk) 19:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC))